


The End of Sugawara Koshi

by Nerdi (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi likes books, Fluff, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, just fluff, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nerdi
Summary: “You're getting fat aren't you? I can tell you've been gaining weight.” Suga said rather bluntly. That was definitely not what Daichi was expecting. Nope, not in the slightest.OrJust some nice DaiSuga fluff, with a blunt Sugawara





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a time and place for everything 
> 
> In this case there is a time and place for DaiSuga fluff which is all the time and any place

Bliss. That is a word one would use to describe finally having a break from school and spending time with your significant other, even if it's just cuddling, watching a movie, cooking together, or enjoying comfortable silence together.

These were all things Suga enjoyed doing, especially with Daichi– who at the moment was totally engrossed in a book, while Suga was lying on one of his thighs. Not many thought that Daichi would be the type actually like reading a lot, but that in fact, was not at all true. If anyone were to ask –which many haven't– Daichi was a bookworm. Despite not having much time to read them, Suga always found him deep in one during his free time.

The best part of these moments? Being able to lie Daichi’s thighs (which are surprisingly soft). Yep. Pretty much everyone in Karasuno would agree Daichi’s thighs are, in fact, killer. Even Kei would agree, albeit begrudgingly, but he will agree.  
  
Suga gave his boyfriend/captain’s thighs a nice firm squeeze. He got no reaction out of the younger, which wasn't surprising considering Suga basically squeezed his thighs pretty much every other day. It just kinda became a habit, sometimes Suga did it without even thinking about it (which happened more often than one would think), just because he could. Yet, he refrained from doing so in public or in class.

“Sawamura?” Suga called. Daichi responded with a small grunt.

“You're getting fat aren't you? I can tell you've been gaining weight.” Suga said rather bluntly. That was definitely not what Daichi was expecting. Nope, not in the slightest. “Hah?” Was the only response he could muster as he put his book down, after he bookmarked the page he was on.

“Uh...well…” Suga murmured, trying to put his thoughts into words. “They're softer than usual…?” That wasn't a lie. It was true, Suga could tell Daichi’s thighs were softer than usual, definitely evidence of extra fat and of being well-fed.

Daichi snorted and then began to laugh. Oh god, don't get Suga started on Daichi’s laugh. Every time he laughed Suga felt as if he were going to ascend to the heavens right there on the spot, he loved it just that much.

“Stop laughing!” Suga demanded, his face turning bright red out of frustration and embarrassment. This only made Daichi laugh harder. Suga pouted and grabbed Daichi’s book (which was luckily a paperback) and smacked upside the head. “Wha–hey!” Daichi sputtered.  
  
“Bad Sawamura! Bad!” Suga giggled, hitting Daichi once more. The brunette smirked.

_Oh no._

_Oh no. Oh no…_  
  
Before Suga had the chance to escape, he was trapped in a bear-like hug. Suga let out a shriek which was soon followed by giddy laughter. “Daichi stop!” He commanded, desperately trying to pry himself from his boyfriend’s grip. “Nah…” Daichi said. “You brought this upon yourself, Koshi!” That's when it started. Suga’s worst nightmare. A tickle fight.

It didn't take long to have the silver-haired boy screeching, pleading for mercy, and laughing his butt off. He wiggled around, and pushed desperately at the larger boy, to get him off or just for a moment of relief. “Dai…! Dai….chi!! Stop!! I can't–oh my go– I can't…!” He managed between his laughing fit.

“Can't what can't what?” Daichi teased, not ceasing the tickle attack. Suga pressed his hand against Daichi’s face, a feeble attempt to get him to stop. “I ca–n’t...haha! Daichi! Mer-Mercy! Please!” Suga tried to form some type of sentence, but it was no use. He was going to die of laughter. What a horrible way to die! Someone tell his grandma he loves her, for this may be the last time he is ever heard from again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short yea
> 
> Alternate title: Sawamura is fat


End file.
